ANGELS OF DEATH
by lilac whisper
Summary: my first fic, 5 new female pilots; i suck and summeries chapter 4 now up!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

5 ANGELS OF DEATH  
  
I'M NEW TO THIS AND CAN'T THINK OF A DIFFERENT TITLE AND I KNOW THERE'S LOTS OF NEW 5 PILOT STORIES. BUT I THINK FROM THE ONES I'VE READ THERE GOOD. ANYWAY THER BOYS ARE ABOUT TO GET A SHOCK. THESE GIRLS ARE ABOUT HAVING FUN (TEE HEE ^. ~).  
  
*****  
  
Quatre sighed and looked out the window to his huge mansion in the country; he looked over at the fields, his blue/green eyes looking up till they reached the skyline, it looked like the row of field just disappeared on the horizon. How he wished he could be there to see what was just past that skyline what lay undiscovered to him, who he could meet; what new and interesting people there were out there. His eye's turned back to the pile of work on his desk. This was supposed to be a vacation; instead he was sitting in the office doing paper work.  
  
"When did life get so dull?" he thought sadly flicking the edges of the paper quickly. He hated war and thought it was wrong but even he had to admit, life was boring and he missed his friends a lot; especially Trowa who'd he become good friends with. Then the idea hit him:  
  
"I can have them round for tea or something" he thought "It's been two years and I'd really like to catch up"  
  
He was lost in his thoughts when something knocked him back to reality, well actually it was someone. Quatre turned around to find a light blue haired girl standing behind him, with ice blue eyes full of mischief.  
  
"Sorry if I hit you" she said trying to hold back from laughing "But I was looking for Quatre Winner; this old dark haired bloke told me, this was his office"  
  
"I'm Quatre Winner" he said walking away from the window he was staring out of and looking at her a bit closer; her light blue hair was in a braid half way down her back, she had fine hair that looked like silk; she had milky coloured skin and you could she the sun reflected in her ice blue eyes.  
  
"Really" she said looking at him, he looked a bit pale for an Arabian but she figured it was because he lived in space and they didn't get any sun there, she thought about this for a while then continued "Anyway, you were advertising placements to work for you in the paper, and I was wondering if it was taken" she said smiling innocently.  
  
"The job as the receptionist" said Quatre thinking "Yes that position is still open" Quatre looked at the girl "Do you have a CV or any references?"  
  
"Yep, I have both" said the girl nodding happily, and then showing Quatre a brown book with a golden rose on the embroidered on the front.  
  
"What's this?" asked Quatre taking it gently from her and tracing his hand of the rose.  
  
"It's a ROA or a record of achievements, you get them at school" she said looking at the boy, who was smiling softly at her.  
  
"So lets see" he said opening the ROA "So your names Tabitha, unusual"  
  
"I know I hate it" she sighed "People call me Tabby for short; I fill like I'm a cat" Quatre smiled he found that amusing "your 17" said Quatre, she was a bit young for the position; she was attractive to him and he thought he could make an exception, then realising that he was thinking like Duo; slapped himself on the forehead.  
  
"You okay" asked Tabby looking at him confused.  
  
"Yes I'm fine" he said "Take a seat please, so I can look through so more"  
  
"Thank you" she said gratefully taking a seat and sitting down.  
  
"What is Dorothy going to say; when she sees her" thought Quatre "She'll kill me!" ^.^; (The boys are dating the g-girls at this point, but don't worry that will change Tee Hee! ^.~).  
  
*****  
  
Duo kissed Hilde on the head picked up his bag and walked out the door; as he stepped outside he stretched, yawning and breathing in the fresh morning air.  
  
"Nice day" he muttered to himself rubbing his eyes and walking to work; which was in a little garage not to far away. As he walked down the street he looked around watching a group of kids running about having fun. It reminded him of his childhood, though most of his wasn't fun; he always tried to remember the good and fun days. As he neared work he could hear music playing, it sounded like the so solid crew; he ran down the street his feet pounding the ground, he saw the garage door was open; he slowed down to a walk.  
  
"Who opened up" he thought "I'm always first here" pulling out a gun he kept hidden in his trousers, he walked in pointing his gun at a figure lying under the car.  
  
"Get up slowly" he ordered "I have a gun"  
  
"Oh dear I'm scared" said the person under the car sarcastically, their voice sounded feminine. Duo's eyes widen as the person rolled out from under the car and stood up. It was a girl, no older then 17, she had short blonde hair down to her chin with huge bangs hanging in her eyes, which were green/brown; she was wearing navy overalls like him and she was covered in grease.  
  
"Who are you?" growled Duo looking at her.  
  
"I'm Marie-Jane Throne and you must be Duo Maxwell" she said smiling and walking towards him.  
  
"Uh yeah" he said confused.  
  
"I'm your new partner" she said sticking out her hand.  
  
"Hi" said Duo shaking her hand and smiling "This ain't bad I get to work with a total babe" he thought.  
  
"So Marie-Jane you very good with cars?" he asked.  
  
"Call me MJ" she said smiling "And I'm good with anything mechanical"  
  
"Brilliant, I'm mechanical" he said walking over to the car with her.  
  
"Really are you" she said slyly "How's your motor then?"  
  
"Fine thanks" he said going red (he's just realised what she meant).  
  
"Your girlfriend tells you that, do she?" she asked sliding under the car.  
  
"Yeah all the time" he said goofily. MJ started laughing.  
  
"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" thought Duo.  
  
*****  
  
Tabby got up smiled at Quatre and left.  
  
"That's one thing out the way" he thought "Now to ring the guys and ask them over for a couple of days" standing up he walked over to the phone. Dialling the first number and let it ring. After about 15 minutes he was finished. Everyone was coming over in four weeks and staying for two. He smiled happily to himself, then turned and saw Dorothy at the door.  
  
"Hi honey" he said walking over and kissing her.  
  
"Hello Quatre" said Dorothy "Who were you on the phone to and who is that new girl downstairs?"  
  
"Oh, I was talking to the guy's there coming to stay for two weeks, in about 4 weeks they'll be here" he said smiling at his girlfriend "And the girl down stairs is my new receptionist"  
  
"Your receptionist" screeched Dorothy "I don't want her anywhere near you"  
  
"Come on Dorothy, you know I love you," he said hugging and kissing her.  
  
"Well then, she can be my receptionist and you can have that useless man I call a receptionist" said Dorothy.  
  
"But sweetheart, he works really hard" protested Quatre.  
  
"Maybe when your around, but as soon as your back is turned, he's trying to look up my shirt, grope and touch me; he's a pervert and that girl is better of working for me anyway"  
  
"Yes sweetheart" Quatre said sighing.  
  
"Actually second thoughts" Dorothy said smiling slyly "Since we'll have guests here for two weeks, she can be a maid as well as a receptionist, I'll see if she has any friends to help as well" and with that Dorothy was gone out the door to cause trouble. Quatre visibly paled and ran after her.  
  
*****  
  
Tabby was on her mobile phone (cell phone for those who don't know). She was talking to someone, when Dorothy came rushing down the stairs.  
  
"You" she barked pointing at Tabby "What are you doing?"  
  
"Talking on my mobile" she said placing her hand over the mouth piece "To a friend, she wants to know if there is anymore jobs"  
  
"There is" said Dorothy "Tell your friend that we need some more maids, if she comes here in three weeks then she'll have a job"  
  
Tabby nodded and told her friend that, then turned back to Dorothy "I have three other friends as well, can they come" Dorothy nodded. Tabby told her friend and hung up.  
  
"Now Miss Tabitha I believe" said Dorothy "You will become my receptionist and then you will also take the roll of maid"  
  
"What?" asked Tabby looking at a worried Quatre standing on the stairs, he nodded sadly, "OK" she said pretending to be enthusiastic, she didn't like the look of the other girl, her slanted eyes and strange eyebrows creeped her out; Tabby felt a really huge prank coming on.  
  
"Come on Quatre upstairs" said Dorothy, walking past him and giving Tabby a glare. Quatre walked after her, giving Tabby a regretful glance. 10 minutes later Tabby could hear moans, and the occasional "oh Quatre" she could also hear the bed creaking.  
  
"Great, she's a randy bitch" thought Tabby placing her head on the table letting bits of lose blue hair fall on the table; then placing her hands over her head, she tried to block out the sounds, and suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, the randy Winner mansion" she said sarcalley.  
  
"This is Heero Yuy, where is Quatre" came the reply. Tabby's ice blue eye's widened "Did you say Heero Yuy?"  
  
"Yes" came the cold reply. Tabby hung up the phone and looked up the stairs.  
  
"Quatre's a gundam pilot, god Violet was right" thought Tabby "And their rest of them are coming here" she quickly picked up the phone and dialled her friends number.  
  
"Ebony, guess what!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
SO WHAT DO YOU THINK FOR A FIRST ATTEMPT? REVIEW BUT NOTHING NASTY PLEASE! OR I'LL CRY! ^.^ NOT REALLY.  
  
BYE BYE BYE ^-~.  
  
LILAC WHISPER  
  
XXX 


	2. Chapter 2

5 angels of death  
  
1.1 Chapter 2  
  
ALL THE PILOTS APPEAR (G-BOYS) AND MY CHARACTERS; AND HAVE TO SPEND TWO WEEKS TOGETHER ALONE WITH THERE GIRLFRIENDS AND IT MEANS TROUBLE.  
  
******  
  
Tabby walked down the halls of the mansion looking for Quatre, Dorothy had sent her away while she 'talked' to one of the other servants; or that's what she called them. To say Tabby was excited was an understatement, she'd been walking on air all week because her friends would be here tomorrow and this meant major fun; but there was a down side she had to face, it was a mission of sorts. The ex-gundam pilots where going to be here; which meant they were going to have to watch them and make sure that they were out of the way; for what the girls knew was coming. Tabby came to a huge oak door which was Quatre and Dorothy's bedroom; she knocked on the door and waited for an answer "Come in" called Quatre quietly, so quietly that Tabby had to strain her ears to hear.  
  
She opened the door and walked in to see Quatre lying on his bed with no top on and just a pair of swimming trunks.  
  
"Are you going swimming master Quatre?" she asked walking over towards the bed.  
  
"No" he said sitting up and looking at her, she was pretty her light blue hair still in a braid and her ice blue eyes looking at him, so full of laughter. She wore a small black maids dress with a white apron on the front. Quatre looked at her a while longer, she was the new ammunition Dorothy had against him, if he refused to have sex or even walk with her she would say "It's that blue haired girl, what's her name again? She's so inferior that I can't even remember her name, but you; you're jeopardising our relationship because of that little hussy. She's the one you want to be with, go sleep with her see, if I care" then he'd give in and say that he loved her and only her "Why am I so weak?" he thought cursing himself.  
  
"Master Quatre" said Tabby sitting down next to him "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes Tabitha I'm fine" he said trying to gain some authority. He couldn't get friendly with Tabby if Dorothy kept accusing him of fancying her.  
  
"You looked confused" said Tabby a little hurt by the anger that was present in his voice.  
  
"Well I'm not, what is it?" he asked keeping his voice firm.  
  
"Dorothy sent me away to find you, she wanted a 'talk' with one of the male servants" said Tabby making her figures into inverted commas when she said talk. Quatre's eyes narrowed as he looked at Tabby, who was backing out the room because she thought she'd said something wrong.  
  
"Tabby please stay here and wait for me to return" he said getting up and taking his bath robe, tying it round him walking out and slamming the door.  
  
******  
  
Quatre walked down stairs and into the lounge where he knew Dorothy would be. He could here moaning as he walked in, he saw two naked figures on the floor, one was Dorothy the other was her old and his new so called perverted receptionist; they were having sex on the floor, Dorothy on top as usual. Quatre's blood boiled.  
  
"GET OUT NOW!!!!" he yelled at the man underneath Dorothy. Dorothy turned her head to see Quatre.  
  
"Oh hello Quatre" she said slyly sitting up a bit, still doing it with the terrified bloke underneath her.  
  
"GET OUT NOW!!!!!!!!" shouted Quatre again at the scared man, who did as he was told; he pushed Dorothy of him got up, grabbed his clothes and ran out the mansion naked, for all the maganacs to see; also Heero, Relena, Trowa, Catharine, Wufei, Sally, Duo and Hilde who were walking up the huge drive towards the mansion.  
  
"What do you think you are doing Quatre?" asked Dorothy standing up and putting on her dress.  
  
"What am I doing!!" yelled Quatre "What are you doing?!?"  
  
"Well Quatre, I wouldn't have to sleep with the male staff if you paid more attention to me instead of a certain blue haired girl" snapped Dorothy "This is the only way I get you to notice me"  
  
"What I can't believe you keep throwing that in my face" yelled Quatre "I don't give Tabby all the attention, I don't really give her any"  
  
"Oh so you call her Tabby now, do you" said Dorothy who was also yelling.  
  
"Yes were friends" said Quatre trying to calm down.  
  
"Yes your real good friends aren't you" spat Dorothy.  
  
"When are you going to trust me Dorothy?" asked Quatre his temper starting to flair again.  
  
"Never Quatre" said Dorothy spitefully.  
  
"Well then it looks like are relationship is ov......." he said but was cut out by the door bell. Dorothy took her chance she pulled him close to her, undid his robe and started kissing him; making them fall over onto the settee, her underneath for once.  
  
Tabby ran down and got the door, behind it stood four boys and four girls.  
  
"Um aren't you meant to be here next week" she said.  
  
"Maids don't ask questions" snorted Wufei.  
  
"How do you know" said Tabby "Ever been one"  
  
"Look you disrespectful on...." said Wufei getting ready to rant when Tabby just ignored him and carried on.  
  
"May I take you bags" she asked everyone, who nodded "Yo Maganacs need some help guys!" she yelled, a few seconds later a couple of Arabian blokes came in and helped take the luggage to the prepared quest rooms.  
  
"Come with me Master Quatre and Miss Dorothy are in the living room I think" said Tabby leading the group of odd people to where Quatre and Dorothy lay half naked on the couch.  
  
"You go Quatre" whistled Duo earning him and elbow in the ribs from Hilde; he smiled innocently at her, and then placed his arm round her shoulders. Quatre turned and saw them all staring at him, in front stood a grinning Tabby.  
  
"Having fun" she said biting her lip to stop from laughing.  
  
"Very much Tabitha, you may leave now and return to what ever you crawled out from" said Dorothy. Rage boiled in Tabby's eyes, she was going to pay for that.  
  
"Yes miss" she said turning to leave "Oh I forgot, did you say you needed eyebrow an pluckier"  
  
"I don't need an eyebrow pluckier" said Dorothy.  
  
"Oh, I recommend them for someone with eyebrow problems like yours" venom filled Tabby's voice.  
  
"What did you say, you little hussy" snapped Dorothy standing up putting her top on and walking over to Tabby.  
  
"Excuse me, who you calling the hussy" said Tabby fire was raging in her ice blue eyes, Quatre thought they'd melt "You're the one who was shagging some perverted bloke on the floor, look you can see the cum stains" she pointed to the carpets where there was some white sticky stuff "didn't you use a condom?"  
  
Dorothy looked like she was about to explode. Heero looked over at the maid, no maid talked like that without the fear of getting fired; but this one didn't seem to care.  
  
"Why you little!!!" said Dorothy her eyes alight with fire, she raised her hand to slap, the seemingly unafraid maid, she brought her hand, but it was stopped inches away from Tabby's face.  
  
"What the?!?" said Dorothy confused; she looked at the owner of the hand that was gripping her wrist harder and harder. It was a girl about 17, she black hair and blue eyes, like Heroes.  
  
"Ebony" said Tabby a mixture of shock and relief in her voice.  
  
"That's not a good idea," said the black haired girl, in a monotone voice, she released her grip on Dorothy's wrist then turned to Tabby, "You okay?"  
  
"Yes Ebony, I can take care of myself," she said glaring at Dorothy "Where's the others?"  
  
"Joey and Violet are behind you," said Ebony pointing at two girls, one with red hair just above her shoulders and serious grey eyes and a brown haired girl with bangs very similar to Trowa's; but blonde hanging over her right eye and long blonde hair down to her hips and lively brown eyes.  
  
"And MJ?"  
  
"Oh, she was parking the car, but some bloke tried to do that for us, so she shouted at him,"  
  
"And hit him," piped the girl with long blonde hair.  
  
"And what Joey said,"  
  
"She's probably explaining herself to some of those Arabian blokes," said the red haired girl, Violet, her voice was calm and melodic.  
  
"I DID DO ANYTHING, I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU, INNOCENT," boomed a voice down the corridor "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME BAST...oh hi guys," Rashid entered carrying the screaming blonde haired girl, who was kicking him in the back. Duo's eyes widened when he saw her.  
  
"Mj!!!" yelled Duo  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
  
OKAY SORRY IT WAS SHORT AND ENDED. WHAT WILL DUO SAY ABOUT MJ BEING THERE. AND SORRY ABOUT THE PREVERTED BITS, IT'S JUST I WANTED TO SHOW YOU HOW JELOUS DOROTHY IS AND WHAT LENGTHS SHE WILL GO TO, TOO PISS OF QUATRE. ANYWAY REVIEW PLEASE.  
  
LILAC WHISPER -x- 


	3. Chapter 3

5 angels of death

Chapter 3

"I DID DO ANYTHING, I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU, INNOCENT," boomed a voice down the corridor "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME BAST...oh hi guys," Rashid entered carrying the screaming blonde haired girl, who was kicking him in the back. Duo's eyes widened when he saw her.

"Mj!!!" yelled Duo

"Duo hi," she said waving at the braided pilot, then turning her attention back to Rashid "PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rashid winced the placed her roughly on the floor "Ouch! Hey that hurt," she said crossing her arms and turning her back on him. Rashid leant over to Quatre "She's got a big mouth," he whispered.

"I heard that!" Mj barked glaring at Rashid, who quickly exited the room. Duo turned to Mj "What are you doing here?" he asked astonished that she was here, "Getting another job, hopefully," said Mj.

"I think that is pretty much out of the question now, since you come in screaming your lungs out," said Violet looking at the short blonde haired girl, "Hey Ebony hit one to, why am I getting the blame," said Mj pointing at the black haired girl "And she grabbed the weird eye browed women's wrist, and it's now my fault,"

"Is this true Ebony?" asked Violet, now turning her attention to the black haired girl, who'd been glaring at Dorothy all the way through the argument, and now had a faint amused look on her face.

"He touched me," Ebony said looking at the red haired girl "And that tried to hit Tabby," she pointed to Dorothy.

"Their both telling the truth," said Joey standing up for both her friends, though she knew, she was no match for Violet.

"You hit one too," said Mj looking wide eyed at Joey.

"Yeah well," said Joey looking at the odd group of people standing in the room.

"Okay, I'm the only one who didn't hit an Arabian bloke, right lets move on, which one of you is Quatre Rebabha Winner?" she asked shaking her head at her friends, Quatre nervously stepped forward "That's me," he said now slightly scared of the four other girls. "Right were here for the jobs," said Violet not bothering to apologies which was rather rude and she knew it, but no apologies where going to work, after what they had to do to these boys. A plan formed in Quatre's mind *Dorothy is obliviously going to disapprove and if I have to keep up this sham relationship for two weeks, then I'm sure these girls could assist in that* he hated sometimes being so cruel to people, but something told him these girls wouldn't mind and he'd had enough of Dorothy "That's great, you'll early and are guests are early, I'll get Rashid to show everyone their rooms," he walked out, then came back a couple of minutes later with several Arabian blokes, Mj and Joey cringed as the recognised two as the ones they hit. "These men will take you to your rooms and then Tabby, will take you through your duties," he said nodding at Tabby, who smiled brightly at the four "Yeah and then we can......," Joey was cut of by a quick and very sharp slap by Violet, MJ giggled as Ebony rolled her eyes, then smirked at Heero and left. "Tabitha, I want to talk to you," said Quatre with authority in his tone. Tabby simply nodded, then followed the rest of her friends out, her head bowed in defeat, she'd lost to Dorothy because it was obvious that's what Quatre was going to yell at her about. Dorothy looked around the room at her friends. "Servants...can never find good ones these days," she said putting on her best snobbish tone, Relena nodded in agreement "I know, it's been so hard recently to find descent help," Dorothy smirked, she now had one person on her side, the other girls would follow, even Sally, who pretty much preferred staying with Wufei.

Ebony walked down the hall behind the other three girls, her mind making a plan on how to get back at Dorothy *Nobody tries to hit one of us and gets away with it* she thought, an evil smile grew on her face, which Mj recognised and decided to ignore, whatever was on her mind, they'd find out soon enough.

Tabby stood outside the door to Quatre's office, her mind screaming at herself for getting to cocky with his girlfriend *Who's he going to back up, Hey Tabby? His girlfriend or some stupid servant girl?* she thought then her mind screamed at her again *HIS GIRLFRIEND!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?* She hadn't finished cursing herself when Quatre walked down the hall passed her and into his office. She gulped, knowing that any minute now, he'd call her in and then she'd get the bollocking of her life.

Quatre sat in his office for a while; he could sense Tabby's presence right outside the door. He wanted to go over and hug the girl, she was the only person employed by them, to stand up to Dorothy. But now for the sake of peace and not causing a fuss when his friends were around, he'd have to punish her, he sighed a bit of relief because he didn't have to fire her because he'd just employed her friends, but now he had to think of another punishment for her.

Joey was busy exploring her room with MJ, when Duo and the boys appeared at the door. "It's your friend," said Joey poking MJ, then smiling at the boys, Duo smiled back, Trowa faintly smiled, Heero and Wufei just looked at her coldly.

"Oh....Hey Duo and um.....um.....people," she said not knowing the boys names, or pretending not to know them "What do you want?" she asked standing up, placing her hands behind her back and smiling, she got the same reaction from them as Joey, but she respond to it differently "Well Duo...it looks like two of your friends have got their heads up their asses...big time," she said brushing off the death glare Heero was now giving her. 

Duo tried to suppress a laugh and continue "We just wanted to know....if you knew were Quatre was, well actually Dorothy sent me and...," Duo didn't finish his sentence because he could feel Heero glaring at him "And...We were just wondering if you knew where he was?" Duo wasn't sure why Dorothy had sent him, she had a mouth.

"He's with Tabby....she told me he wanted to talk to her," said Joey helpfully then her face fell "He's going to shout at her, and it's our fault," she looked at Mj who just had her arms crossed and eyes closed "Nope....it's not Tabby's a free sprit...nothing to do with us," she turned and walked out brushing past Heero and knocking him 'accidentally' into the wall.

Tabby shifted uneasily under Quatre's glare "Look....Master Quatre, I didn't mean to snap like that, it's just that she....got on the wrong side of me and....," said Tabby trying to think of a reason, but she couldn't think of one, she'd met people like Dorothy all her life, their bitchy comments usually went over her head, but what bugged her about what Dorothy had said really confused her.

"I'm not interested in excuses Tabitha, what happened down stairs, was a mistake on both your parts...but it's you that I will have to punish, and believe me....you'd be better off, if I punished you," he said a sad look passed through his eyes.

"What are you going to do, fire me?" she asked looking at him panic filling her ice blue eyes, what if she blew the mission, it'd be curtains for sure.

"No, I'm going to...."

---E/O/C---

TEE HEE! AH AHA HA AHA HA! OKAY GETTING OVER IT NOW, RIGHT, SORRY IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HE'S GOING TO DO YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR CHAPTER 4....ANYWASE THIS WAS A PRETTY POINTLESS CHAPTER, BUT MOST OF IT IS CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT. WELL YOU'RE DOWN HERE READING SO REVIEW AND GUESS WHAT'S HE'S GOING TO DO TO HER....^.~


	4. Chapter 4

5 angels of death  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, I do own Ebony, Violet, Tabitha, Joey and Marie-Jane (MJ) and their gundams when there introduced, which will be soon.  
  
---S/O/C---  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"I'm going to have.." Quatre paused for a moment, he knew what he was going to say, but he had to brace himself for her reaction "to dock your wages and you will have to work over time, for a month with no pay and your confined to the estate for a week," he breathed a sigh of relief, then immediately got ready for her reaction.  
  
She looked at him closely before saying anything "With all due respect Mister Winner, but I believe you are not allowed to confine people, under your service," she tried to sound to polite, what she really wanted to say were too harsh and she didn't want him to hate her, more then he obviously does.  
  
"I' am allowed to confine staff for a maximum of two weeks, so you get off easy," he said, trying to keep authoritative tone of voice, though it was obvious what he was saying, was hurting her, he could see it in her eyes.  
  
"Ok Mister Winner, may I be excused now," she asked keeping her eyes low and hoping to make a quick escape with whatever dignity she had left. Suddenly the door behind her open and she felt a familiar presence come in, it belonged to, Dorothy.  
  
Dorothy walked quickly past Tabby, giving her a side long evil look as a grin spread on her face, she stopped just in front of Tabby, her back to the blue haired girl "Well, Miss Tabitha, I hope you have learnt your lesson about talking back to the fiancée of your employer," her grin growing wider as Quatre's eyes widened.  
  
"Your engaged?" asked Tabby, suddenly feeling about as big as an ant, for thinking that she was doing Quatre a favour; after all he did love Dorothy, didn't he?  
  
"Yes, and I don't appreciated you trying to break us up,"  
  
"Break you up! I wasn't trying to do that," Tabby said in her own defence.  
  
"Don't lie! I can't stand lying!" snapped Dorothy turning around sharply.  
  
"I'm not lying," said Tabby quickly, then regretting it seconds after. Dorothy raised her hand and swiftly and sharply slapped the blue haired maid across the face, Tabitha's head swung to the side violently, then she brought her hand up and placed it onto her burning cheek, trying to show weakness, that would just be too satisfying for the blonde haired bitch in front of her  
  
"Now leave, and understand that Quatre is off limits," she whispered the last bit harshly, so that only Tabby could hear.  
  
"Yes Madame," said Tabby turning and walking out.  
  
When she shut the door behind her, Dorothy turned to Quatre "now Quatre, lets talk about the future,"  
  
---TIME LAPSE---  
  
Three days later, Ebony was walking quietly down the long hall towards her room or chamber, as Dorothy renamed those certain rooms. Her ebony black hair clung to her shoulders and round her face, she'd just been for a swim and was now heading for a shower, a towel wrapped round her shoulders.  
  
Her mind wandered, the last three days had been somewhat interesting. Tabitha was keeping a low profile, with Dorothy and seemed reluctant to talk to Quatre, which struck Ebony as strange. Joey and MJ of course were enjoying themselves by flirting with everyman in the building and generally pissing off every woman also in the building, Violet was keeping very low key, doing the jobs she was told, perfectly and always on time, like the damn perfect person she was, whilst getting info on all the pilots. Ebony, herself, was having fun winding up Relena and getting Heero into tight situations that, he couldn't seem to get out of easily. For a perfect soldier, he really wasn't always on guard.  
  
Walking further down the hall a figure came into view "Speaking of the devil, here he is," she thought, his messy brown hair was the first thing she saw, then the prussian blue eye's very much like her own.  
  
"And too what do I owe the pleasure," she said coldly, a cocky side wards grin spreading onto her features.  
  
Heero's cold eyes looked at her, she was just wearing ordinary gym kit "I want to know what your up too," he stated calmly, not one to mix his words.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," she said cocking her head to the side and opening the door to her room.  
  
"Yes you do, what are you doing here?" he asked again, getting closer to her.  
  
"Look, if your referring to the pool incident yesterday, that was your fault, you startled me,"  
  
"You told Relena, I came on to you," he growled, him and Relena didn't have the best relationship and he was trying to find a way of breaking up with her, and the antics of this girl was making the situation for him worse, because unlike normal people, Relena became more clingy with each incident, plus Ebony and the others didn't act like normal maids; and it was clear they were hiding something from them, and he didn't like secrets.  
  
"Don't know where she got that from, though it did look like that," said Ebony looking at the ceiling, trying to suppress her laughter.  
  
"I don't know why you're here, but all I know, is that you all aren't maids," he growled "And I want to know, what you want?"  
  
"Heero?" came the questioning voice of Relena.  
  
Both Ebony and Heero turned, to see the Relena looking at them murder in her eyes, the pair was oblivious to the fact that there bodies were pushed up against each other's, but Relena knew and was completely furious over it. Ebony smirked mentally.  
  
"Miss Relena, I'm sorry, he just forced himself on me, I couldn't stop him," she turned to face him again and gave him a small grin as he stepped back, she turned the door knob with her hand and stepped in her room, shutting the door quickly behind her, unaware that her towel had just dropped to the floor.  
  
"Heero, how could you?" Relena asked, her eyes welling up with tears "After yesterday as well, I thought you loved me,"  
  
"We've been through this Relena," he said coldly, walking past her *sometimes I wish I'd been strong enough to kill her* he thought as he heard her start to trot up behind him.  
  
MJ laughed at the big Arabian bloke in front of her as he bent down and swept up the glass he just broke, with the dust pan and brush "Well, well, J-babe, looks like you got a builders bum," she laughed, three days here and she'd already given everyone a nickname, J-babe, was because his first name was Jamul and he had a baby face, or so she said.  
  
"What's a builders bum?" asked the man, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"It pretty self explanatory, don't you think, builders, bum," she rolled her eyes and turned to see Duo and Hilde.  
  
"Oh Fly, how long have you been standing there?" she asked shocked, she'd called Duo Fly, for no clear reason, though it was clear Duo didn't mind.  
  
"A while, just come to get a glass of juice," said Duo smiling happily, Hilde walked past and went and got the glasses out the cupboards.  
  
"Oh hey, let me get those, after all I 'am the maid," said MJ laughing at J- babe as he rolled his own eyes, at the pair. Being a servant here was certainly more fun than being a quest.  
  
Joey and Violet, where sitting in the lounge, watching the news, not far off stood a lab top. The news was playing, and it wasn't good news.  
  
~And it would seem that OZ as risen again, from the ashes that it was once put in by the gundam pilots, nothing has been concluded, but it would seem that old OZ bases are coming back alive and producing mobile dolls at a accelerated rate, though no further information is available, we will keep you updated.and in further news~  
  
Joey clicked off the TV. "Well looks like that were gonna be needed now," she sighed throwing the control down, as Violet got up and walked over to her lab top computer, as she heard an e-mail come in.  
  
"It's from Doctor J," she stated calmly, reading it, three times before showing the message to Joey.  
  
It read:  
  
Message: Peters  
  
THE TIME HAS COME,  
  
A NEW PROBLEM INVOVLES THE STRICTIST ACTION,  
  
YOUR MISSION HAS STARTED,  
  
COLLECTION WILL TAKE PLACE IN FOUR DAYS,  
  
YOU ALL MUST BE READY!  
  
"What?" asked Joey, looking confused at Violet "Does he mean that are gundams are needed?"  
  
"Yes, and we must, recover the boys gundams, convince them of are story and be ready for collection in four days, otherwise, were on are own to find a base," concluded Violet, sitting down and typing a message back.  
  
Message: Doc. J  
  
MISSION ACCEPTED,  
  
HAVE ARE MACHINES READY AND FIRED UP FOR BATTLE,  
  
ASSITANCE NEEDED IN LOCATING THE REMAINING FIVE GUNDAMS!  
  
"And that means?" asked Joey, looking confused at the red haired girl through her blonde bangs.  
  
"What it says, have are gundams ready and asking for help locating the boys gundams, simple," stated Violet, standing up and switching off the computer and folding it down "I will find Ebony and the others, wait here for instructions,"  
  
Joey pouted, "Why do I always have too wait?" she whined.  
  
"If anybody comes in here, who is not a male pilot or one of us, get rid of them," and with that Violet left.  
  
Just as she left, Trowa came out from his hiding place "So your gundam pilots," he said in his monotone voice.  
  
"Eek! Trowa!" said Joey, turning round to face the tall pilot "um."  
  
---E/O/C---  
  
SORRY IT ISN'T VERY GOOD, BUT I WANTED TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP QUICK. REVIEW AND SAY WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE! 


End file.
